Limits
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: How Aayla survived Order 66. [Characters: Aayla Secura, Commander Bly, Hondo Ohnaka. Pairings: Blyla]


**A/N WOOO CLONE WARS IS BACK BABY! Xxxxxxxxx**

Blood fell from the holes in her body as Aayla crawled along the Felucian soil. It took all her will to use the force to push the blood back inside her. But even Jedi had their limits, and blood was still seeping out of the holes that shredded her body. All of her concentration was focused on her blood, leaving no excess energy to walk or think about where she was going. She dug her nails into the soil and dragged her dying body behind her, knowing that wherever she was going would be safer then where she had been. She tried to banish the thoughts from her mind as the images of what just happened resurfaced but it was impossible. The lifeless face of her lover as he gunned her down like an animal would be scarred into her memory for the rest of her life. She wondered if this was the force's punishment for breaking the Jedi code.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She cried out as a branch snagged on one of her open wounds. The pain made her loose her concentration for less than a moment but that was all it took for the blood started pouring out of her again. As she felt her life drain away, she pondered whether she should let it. All around her she could feel nothing but darkness as all her fellow Jedi, her friends, the only family she'd ever had cry out in agony before being silenced. And although Bly was still alive, he was gone too. She'd seen it in his face. Whoever was behind those eyes it was no longer him. Although a small part of her allowed herself to think that there was something left inside him. After all, he and his men only shot her once before leaving, not even checking that she was dead.

No, it would be selfish of her to give up now. She had more than herself to think about. She had to keep living. So she forced the trickle of blood that was still inside her body to stay there and continued to drag herself to wherever the force took her.

Suddenly wind burned down from above her. It pressed her body into the ground. At least the pressure kept her wounds from leaking. When it cut off, she opened her eyes to see the landing rods of a ship in front of her. Not longer after, a pair of boots belonging to a humanoid of some kind came running down the ramp. Aayla tried to lift her head to see them but she didn't have the energy. The boots stopped by her head. They were sturdy yet worn as though they had lived on their owners feet for years. Aayla guesses that they belonged to a pirate or a smugler. She'd often seen them stripping a battlefield for anything they could sell after a fight.

"Holy kriff!" They shouted. "How in the name of Malacor are you still alive?"

Aayla wouldn't have been able to answer anyway, but before she had even had a chance, she was lifted from the ground. From their arms she could now tell that they were a weequay male and they had a pirate symbol sewn onto his bandana. He carried her up a ramp onto the ship. Once on board, she could see the haphazardly dumped piles of weapons and other equipment from both sides of the war, confirming her suspicions that these were scavengers.

The only other being on the ship, a female Milialan, stormed over to the weequay when she realised what he was carrying.

"What are you doing bringing her aboard?"

"She's dying!" The weequay protested. "We could put her in the bacta tank."

"We can't waste that much bacta. We'd loose more money than we'd make on this job." The Milarin replied despite the regret in her voice. That was when she noticed the lightsaber attached to Aayla's belt. "She's a Jedi! The Emperor just put out a bounty for any left. Dead or alive."

"Yeah and Hondo banned us from handing any over. Part of some old dept he has."

__Wait__. Aayla used the last of her energy to whisper into the weequay's mind.

"What the-"

__My lightsaber... take it... sell it.__

__Are you sure?__ He replied, despite his limiting knowledge on the Jedi, through their mind link he could feel how much it meant to her.

__Yes. I am a Jedi no more__.

And if she was being honest with herself she hadn't been a Jedi for a long time. Since they weren't supposed to care or mourn for the soldiers they fought beside. Or fall in love with the kindest, bravest and most honourable being she had ever met.

"What just happened?" The Mirialan asked in confusion.

"She said she'd give us her lightsaber. It would go for a fortune on the black market. And Honda doesn't have any rules against it either."

"How did she- never mind. That should be more enough to replace the bacta. Quick get her into the tank!" His partner's green eyes widened in joy and relief.

Her consciousness started to fade as they hurried her into the tank and blood started to guzzle from her. But as soon as the tank door shut she could feel the bacta healing her body. Using the force, she looked deep inside herself to check her stomach. Before her consciousness faded away, a smile flickered on her face when she still felt a tiny heartbeat.


End file.
